Tokyo Revelations
by Maverick14th
Summary: Yosuke and his friends all meet up at the local club to meet Yosuke's friend from Tokyo. Who is this hot guy and just what is his relationship with Yosuke?


So this is the other fanfic that kind of goes with Alcohol Reunion. It kind of goes but it also doesn't. The only real similarity is the whole getting back together and getting drunk. This one takes place mainly AT the club and The plot is different.

So the story line is different in this fic. No Souji going to Inaba and no murders. Everyone still has the same lives except I made them all friends (Souji exempted) cuz it works better that way. Read it however you wish. I like how it turned out.

I do not own Persona 4, it belongs to Atlas. No own characters either.

* * *

><p>Yosuke squinted into the dark room, eyes searching for his friends in the dim club. He saw Rise waving at him from a corner booth that was more private and made his way over. He scooted in next to Chie and saw that everyone else was there, leaving space next to his free side open. He glanced around the table, smiling at his friends, glad that they could meet up for a night out. It had been a while since they had all graduated but they had stayed in touch, an easy task for Chie, Kanji, Yukiko and Yosuke who lived in Inaba. Rise and Naoto had bounced between Inaba and the city with their work; Rise going back in to show business a bit and Naoto's detective work. Their friendships were still as strong as ever despite it having been four years since they had gone to school together.<p>

"So where's this friend of yours?" Chie looked around him to see if another person was there but there wasn't. "You wanted to introduce someone to us didn't you?"

Yosuke nodded, "Yeah I did. He should be here any minute."

"So who is this guy? How did you meet him?" Rise looked very interested in this mystery person.

Yosuke chuckled, his friends always were curious about everything. "His name's Souji Seta. I met him when I went to Tokyo for a few weeks to help with the Junes expansion. We hung out a lot so I thought you guys would like to meet him." He really hoped they liked Souji and vice versa. Souji was a very important person to him, despite not knowing him that long, they had really connected. They had got much closer than Yosuke was going to admit to his friends but he hoped to tell them tonight. He looked at his watch, Souji was late. Souji was never late. He must have gotten lost. He sighed in relief when the door to the club opened and he spotted familiar silver hair, he stood and waved to the man and he made his way through the crowd easily. _He has had a lot of practice moving through crowds. Leave it to a bartender in Tokyo._ He smiled up at the silver haired man as he sat next to him, "You're late Souji."

The man frowned slightly. "I am never late. I arrived exactly when I planned to." He huffed a bit before he noticed the others at the table. "Yosuke aren't you going to introduce me to your friends? I assume that is why you invited me here?"

Yosuke nodded, "Yep yep. So this here is Rise, Chie, Yukiko, Kanji, and Naoto. Guys this is Souji Seta. He's a bartender in Tokyo." The others nodded at Souji in greeting.

"So you're a bartender?" Rise immediately jumped into conversation with the stranger, her eyes gleaming. "Wow. What's that like?"

Souji flashed a blinding smile before responding politely, "Much more hectic than it would be here. Tokyo is much crazier. You need to know how to deal with unruly customers and people who have less than good intentions. It is a fun job though; I enjoy speaking to all of my customers."

Rise seemed at a loss for words, still a bit dazed from that smile. She took a closer look at the man which was easier when the lights went up a bit so she could see his face. She could tell the others were doing the same. She felt herself blushing as he smiled again before speaking quietly to Yosuke; he was _gorgeous_. One of the most handsome men she had ever seen, his silver hair silky and falling just above his eyes and looking like a professional stylist had cut it, grey eyes slightly darker than his hair stared with interest around the small club. His skin was lightly tanned and looked smooth, body all hard muscle from his arms to his torso and stomach. Rise mentally complimented his clothes which were cut close to his body, a tight black shirt with a deep neckline, deeper than what you would see on most guys and grey washed skinny jeans with black combat boots to finish it off. She also spotted a silver stud earring in his left ear and the chain around his neck, a metal wolf pendant hanging from it. _He is so hot. Does Yosuke have any idea what he's doing bringing a guy this attractive to a little town like Inaba? He'll be snatched up the second he steps foot in the town!_ She did a mental checklist of the man's clothes; tight deep v shirt, skinny jeans, earring….. Is he gay? She looked closer at him only to flush as he flashed perfect white teeth. _Aww man, if he is then that sucks. He must be gay. He's too hot to be straight._

Souji seemed completely oblivious to the attention he was getting and just turned to Yosuke and pointed at the bar, "What do you want? I'm getting scotch but I know you don't like it."

Yosuke nodded. "Yeah scotch is too much for me. Never again. The last time didn't end so well." He cringed.

Souji smirked. "I thought it ended pretty well. Of course I wasn't as drunk as you were. You need to work on your tolerance Yosuke, seriously. I don't know _how_ you expected to hold your liquor in Tokyo." He laughed and threw back his head, making the others blush at the melodious sound.

Yosuke scowled at his friend. "Not everyone can drink shots all night and barely have an effect!" He smacked Souji on the arm to make him stop laughing.

"You're just a lightweight Hana-chan and you know it." Souji got to his feet and made his way to the bar, simply waving when Yosuke yelled, "Don't call me Hana-chan!" at his back. He ignored the looks and whispers sent his way as he walked past the other tables and the other guests saw him, heading straight for the bartender. He nodded a greeting and got a glass of straight scotch and a beer for Yosuke, putting it on his tab before returning. There was no point in paying for each drink separately since they were likely to be here for a while. _And I'm definitely going to be drinking a lot if his friends keep staring at me. I wonder how much Hana-chan will have to drink before he's honest with them?_ He smirked and winked at the auburn haired girl, Rise if his memory served him right, before he slid in next to Yosuke.

Yosuke was a little annoyed when Souji winked at Rise. He was glad he was getting along with his other friends but he didn't want them getting any ideas. He thanked Souji for his beer and took a drink as the others got their own drinks. This was going to be a long night.

Souji watched the scene in front of him with amusement. It had taken exactly four drinks for Rise to become completely drunk, followed by Yukiko who had been drinking slower than her exuberant friend. They were now busy with sending him drunken flirty looks and scolding Yosuke for keeping him a secret from them for so long. The blond man who looked like a delinquent was nursing his second beer but looked like it was already affecting him, the blue haired girl next to him was flushed and leaning against his shoulder and was starting to look sleepy. _Man these people have no tolerance for alcohol. No wonder Yosuke can't drink. The whole town is like this. _He had drunk more than twice the amount of the others and all of stronger alcohol than the beers and mixers of the others. He had starting taking shots of vodka after his second scotch because he wanted more of a buzz. It didn't seem to be working but Yosuke had apparently drunk enough to loosen up since he was swaying a bit and leaning into Souji with a sigh.

Rise suddenly shot to her feet, yelling "King's Game!" The others sighed while Souji just looked confused. It wasn't a big deal to him; he'd played much riskier games than the harmless King's Game. She pulled sets of chopsticks from somewhere and held them out to everyone. Rise actually got the first red chopstick and proclaimed, "Number 2 and 6 have to kiss!" She seemed very proud of her choice of action and looked disappointed when Souji began to look around for the other person. If she'd known he had one of the numbers she would have made out with him.

Kanji was blushing hard, shifting in his seat which only alerted Naoto who sat up to stare at him. She seemed to figure out what was going on and smiled a bit in sympathy. Kanji hated this game. _Why is that we always end up playing this stupid game? I swear Rise and Yukiko are the only ones who actually enjoy this. Though the new guy looks fine. Why did he have to be number 2?_ Those grey eyes lit in realization as they stopped on Kanji and he smiled. That smile just made Kanji even more embarrassed. _Damn it! I'm dating Naoto so why do I think this guy is so damn hot when he smiles like that?_ He was jerked out of his thoughts when he was pulled by the front of his shirt and his lips met with the soft, warm lips of Souji Seta. He stared in shock, having no idea what was going on until the pressure left as Souji leant back into the booth.

"There, done. Next?" Souji was bored of this game already. He had enjoyed the look on Kanji's face when he kissed him. He still looked completely shell shocked. As did the rest of the people at the table, Yosuke looked a little miffed and Souji smirked again. _What's the big deal? It's not like I frenched him. Now _that_ would have given him something to stew over for a while._

Yosuke stared at Souji in shock and a little anger. He looked perfectly calm, as if he had not just kissed one of his friends. Kanji looked like he'd been smacked in the face with a board, he still was in shock. He knew Souji was laid back about affection but _still_. There is a limit. _Well it did look like it was just a peck. It would've been worse if he had French kissed him. I know Souji has turned straight guys gay before, he's an awesome kisser. He is from the city. He's had lots of relationships. I guess it's a good thing he's in a committed relationship now._

Souji took the chopsticks from Rise who seemed to snap out of it and start giggling in drunken glee at the spectacle. He held them out to the others and looked at his own. He wasn't King but didn't really care, he wasn't in the mood to give orders anyway.

Yukiko was the King this time, causing her to start snickering while calling herself the "Queen," before Rise got her attention back on the game. She cleared her throat announcing, "Number 4 has to take off one piece of clothing. A main piece of clothing, not an accessory."

Souji sighed, him again. _I don't seem to have much luck with this game do I? Or maybe it's just the crowd. _The girls and Kanji blushed red when Souji stripped off his tight black shirt, the wolf pendant resting on his collarbone instead. They all got a nice look at his entire torso, especially when his arms had been over his head to take off the shirt and his abs tightened. He put the piece of clothing behind him and looked forward, completely comfortable with being shirtless in public. _They don't know what kind of club I work at; I've worn so much worse than just being shirtless. This is nothing._

Souji was pleased when the rest of the game did not involve him, taking much more pleasure in watching the others in their drunken states. Naoto was sitting on Kanji's lap, nestled into his neck while he blushed bright red, another result of the King's Game. Yosuke had drank faster that he normally would have, likely affected by the hyper moods of the others, giving Souji several sidelong glances over the next hour. Chie and Yukiko were holding hands, thanks to a command by Naoto strangely enough, the former flushing and the latter giggling madly.

Souji glanced at the others after he had been at the club for two hours, they were all pretty smashed by now, himself excluded of course. Kanji was helping Naoto out of the booth, practically carrying the small woman. Souji slid out of the booth and went to the bar to pay his tab, figuring they wouldn't be staying much longer. He was barely back in the booth when he was knocked to the floor by a tackle from Yosuke. He tried to figure out what was going on, a bit dazed because he had smashed his head on the floor when Yosuke tackled him. Yosuke was blubbering about, "not paying attention to me… Flirting with everyone…. You know you're taken" and other things. Souji managed to get to his feet, dragging Yosuke up with him, before the brunette latched on to his neck and would not let go. Souji sighed in defeat, seeing the flushed pouting face the other wore, he was not going to deal with this here. "I think I should take Yosuke home now. He looks like he's had enough. It was nice meeting you all." He waved goodbye politely, ignoring the slurred complaints of the women and steering his inebriated companion towards the door.

They managed to get in to Yosuke's apartment with relative quiet after Souji managed to find the place and Yosuke's keys which he didn't seem to remember where he had put them, causing Souji to do a body search until the damn things were found. Yosuke had just snickered the whole while, joking about Souji having to do a strip search next while he swayed on his feet. Souji just ignored him, herding him into the apartment and forcing him to take his shoes off before he tracked dirt everywhere. Yosuke grabbed him by the chain around his neck and pulled him close, whispering in his ear. Souji grinned like a wolf before helping Yosuke to his room and the only bed in the apartment. _Time to help him to bed. This is what I came here for. I think I can sober him up a bit before the sun comes up._

* * *

><p>Chie rang the doorbell to Yosuke's apartment for what seemed the fifth time, still scolding the friends behind her. It had been two days since the night at the club and Chie felt they all owed Souji an official welcome, since the last one had been under less, appropriate circumstances. No one had seen either Souji or Yosuke for the past few days which was weird but Yosuke had apparently taken off the days before hand so they all assumed the two were hanging out around town. But no one had seen the men in the town at all, which was very suspicious. Which is what lead the four friends to Yosuke's apartment, plus the fact that they needed to return Souji's shirt, which he had left at the club.<p>

The door finally jerked open, a ruffled looking Yosuke on the other side. His hair was a complete mess, as well as his clothes which looked like they had been hastily pulled on. Which was weird since it was after 2 in the afternoon. "He-hey guys." He was panting too, looking nervous. Even more suspicious. "What's up?"

Chie stepped forward, figuring she was the one who had acted the most appropriate at the club, "We just wanted to officially welcome Souji to the town. Plus we needed to return his shirt, he left it at the club." She held out the black fabric to Yosuke who took it a bit nervously.

"Who's at the door Yosuke? It had better be good for you to sneak out of this. We _were_ doing something if you don't recall." Souji's deep voice echoed from one of the back rooms, making Yosuke startle.

"It's the guys Souji! My friends from the club? You remember right? And I didn't sneak out! I was answering my door!" Yosuke shouted back, turning slightly towards the interior of the apartment before smiling sheepishly at his friends.

The soft padding of feet came towards the group by the door, revealing Souji at the last minute as he came out from behind Yosuke, wearing only a pair of silk pajama pants. He looked at the group outside the door with interest, eyeing the shirt in Youske's hand. "Is that my shirt?"

Yosuke handed it to him and he took it just to toss it on to the couch a few feet away. He then walked closer to Yosuke, wrapping his arms around the other man's waist and resting his chin on his shoulder. "Is that all they wanted? Because otherwise it appears their task is done. Can we get back to what we were doing now?" He smirked up at Yosuke with heat in his eyes, ignoring the four people just outside the door.

Yosuke cleared his throat nervously, smiling shakily at his friends. "Was that it?"

Chie looked confused, these two were acting way too close than just friends, plus Yosuke was acting weird. "Where have you two been the past two days?"

Souji looked a bit more interested in them now, sparing them a single glance before looking at the clock on the wall. "It's been two days already? Wow. I think that's a new record don't you think Hana-chan?"

"Don't call me Hana-chan!" Was Yosuke's only response, but he did not try to remove Souji from him. "We've been here the whole time."

Rise looked much too interested in that response, "Doing what?" Even though she had an idea of what the men had been doing that was so distracting.

Souji smirked, resembling a cat that had just been given a saucer of cream. "We've been... catching up I suppose you could call it. We haven't seen each other in a while so we had a lot to _talk_ about." Yosuke just blushed even harder than he already had been. "Now if you'll excuse us, I'd like to get back to _catching _up with my boyfriend if you don't mind." Souji withdrew from Yosuke to shut the door on the dazed faces of Yosuke's friends, whose last view had been of Yosuke's very flushed face in a little smile.

* * *

><p>So hoped you liked it. Again, not really concrete SoujixYosuke but oh well. It seems to be what I'm good at. Hinting at things rather than saying them outright. Although this one is a bit more obvious.<p>

I can't help making Souji uber sexy. I just love him so much.

Listening to the screams of people down the hall watching the super bowl. Makes me want to shoot something.

So yeah... Liked it? Hated it? Let me know! Review! Comment! Tell me if you want me to make any more Persona 4 fics cuz as of right now I have no plans to. Its already hard enough keeping up with 4 on going D. Gray Man fics. Check out my other fics for Persona 4 or the others on my profile if you do so wish.

Tell me what you think! I like commentors soooo much!


End file.
